The present invention relates to a navigation device, and particularly to a technique of searching for routes that should be recommended by a car-mounted navigation device.
Non-patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Office Standard Technique Collection, “User Interface of Car Navigation Device 3-B-3”) describes a navigation device that sets a plurality of searching conditions, and obtains a route whose cost of traveling from the departure point to the destination is smallest for each search condition. Generally, such a navigation device displays an expected travel time or an expected arrival time for aiding a user to select a route to be used for his guidance among a plurality of routes.